Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a Mobian chipmunk, the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her father's throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by Rosie Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After Nigel Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Physical Appearance Sally is a brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. A younger Sally wore an outfit inspired by her younger self from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series episode "Blast to the Past, Part 1" though with the addition of white gloves. She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she was slightly older, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of blue and white sneakers. Appearances in Idea Wiki (by author/user) Iago PUC's ideas Justice League: Rings of the Force Sally appears in Justice League: Rings of the Force, with Kath Soucie reprising her role. Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion Sally appears as a guest character in Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion, voiced by Jennifer Hale. She appears alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks in the crossover multi-part finale "Legendary Universes". Officially appearing in "Part 3: Unlimited Speed", she and her fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man's team defeat EggRobo and Dr. Robotnik and solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body. During the episode, she becomes very good friends with Mary Jane Watson / Tigra, as they both view each other as "dedicated princesses". James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe Sally also appears in James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe starting with Sally and the Freedom Fighters, played by Daisy Ridley through voice and motion capture. Comic Con Incorporated Sally is also a supporting character in Comic Con Incorporated, on which she and her friends Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are roomers in the titular fictional hotel. She enjoys the gym section, the swimming park and nearby beach (as she is shown surfing alongside Tigra, whom she is friends with), and is also a good friend of Sabrina Spellman. First having a silent cameo in "First Marvelous Day", Sally appears officially in "Effective Fitness", on which she and Tigra go surfing with Terra. Coolot1's ideas DonaldoC1997's ideas 35Baragon's ideas Joint ideas Portrait *'Name:' Sally Acorn *'Nickname:' Sal, Sally-girl, Princess, Angel of Mobius (Justice League: Rings of the Force) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 14 *'Alignment:' Good *'Birthday:' *'Favorite food:' *'Friends:' Nicole the Holo-Lynx (best friend/surrogate sister), Bunnie Rabbot (best friend), Sonic the Hedgehog (on and off boyfriend), Miles "Tails" Prower, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Princess Elise III, Chip, Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics co-star), Mary Jane Watson / Tigra (Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion) *'Allies:' Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee), Big the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes), Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Justice League (Justice League: Rings of the Force) *'Enemies:' Dr. Eggman, Fiona Fox, Metal Sonic, Chaos (formally), Eggman Nega, Black Doom, Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed), Time Eater (Sonic Generations), The Deadly Six, Infinite Voice actors Official media *Kath Soucie (Sonic SatAM) *Tabitha St. Germain (Sonic Christmas Blast) Fanon projects *Daisy Ridley (James Cameron's Sonic, voice and motion capture) *Kath Soucie (Sonic: Rebirth series, ''Sonic Underground'' (2020), Tekken 7 (an alternate skin to her Post-SGW/Player One attire; voiced by Tara Strong and Sonic Battles) *Ashly Burch (Sonic: Mobius Heroes) *Erica Lindbeck (Sonic: Team Up!) *Janet Varney (The Knothole Freedom Fighters) *Tara Strong (her Post-SGW appearances such as Tekken X Disney Universe and Tekken 7) Gallery Sally_sonic_satam_render_3d.png Sally_Acorn_Satam_Patreon_2.png Sally-Acorn-Render_by_jackdik.png Sally_Sonic_Channel.png Sonic 2020 Sally Render 3D.png MSOSG Sally.png Wintergames sally.png Sally sonic colors 2.png Official neo sally acorn by elesis knight-d8qoion.png Princess Sally.png Sally Acorn render nibroc design by nibroc rock-dbgym9y.png Sonic and friends princess sally acorn.png Sally MSOG.png Sally Colours.png 04 Sally SA.jpg Aosth sally.png SC Sally.png Sonic series sally 2D.png Satam sally.png Classic sally sonic mania.png 02 Sonic 3D Sally.png Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Characters